


The Savior's Sky

by daiyu_amaya



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker Leaves the Jedi Order, Anakin has a crush, F/M, Grey Jedi Anakin Skywalker, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Not Beta Read, Poor Obi-Wan, Protective Obi-Wan, Sorry Not Sorry, That's Not How The Force Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 19:35:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14600214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daiyu_amaya/pseuds/daiyu_amaya
Summary: The Force wept for him, Anakin's life would be changed thanks to the web of lies The Sith Lord Sidious told him. If not for one simple change, a simple thing that would end up changing everything Anakin knew to be, changing Anakin himself until he was no longer the person he had been heading towards.Darth Vader would not be born, in his stead, another would rise. Weaker in some ways and stronger in others.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Got a few ideas while I was at work and this is what I got so far, I'll add on at some point, maybe make this a series of one-shots to explain this three chaptered monstrosity XD

The night sky wasn't filled with lights of vehicles or the dozen buildings for once, which was odd because they always were, a city alive day or night...He had to be dreaming if Coruscant was this quite and the sky this beautiful, now all he needed was his wife at his side and it would be perfect.

This wasn't somewhere he'd been he was sure of it though, this wasn't his wife's balcony or one from the temple, so where exactly was he? As beautiful as this was, there were so many questions that he had, because if he was here there had to be a reason. If there was a reason, what was the reason?

"It is beautiful this world." A voice said behind him, he shivered at the deep, powerful, smooth like velvet tone and turned to the man who had spoken. He had dark hair, in the darkness, it was hard to tell what color his hair was and it seemed to be down to his elbows but it could have been any number of things, like something that was part of the dark armor he wore under a cloak that seemed to go on forever, as if it was part of the eternal darkness that surrounded them.

"Who are you?" The man bowed; "I am Aldix, and I have come a long way because you called out to me. Maybe not intentionally but the call was there and I came." But, why had this man heard the call, and how had he called out if he didn't remember doing so? "The force weeps for you, your destiny is a dark thing, full of pain and despair...I simply want to change that. You're too young, too good to have to have an end such as that."

So this wasn't necessarily a dream, rather a meeting place in a dreamscape. This man, Aldix, he felt real and he'd heard possibly a cry through the force. but, what was his soul doing calling into the force without him realizing it? "Why should I trust you?" Aldix smiled brightly; "You're quite right, why should you trust me, just as why should I trust you?" This doublespeak was getting to him, "What are you after, why come at my supposed call?"

The man shrugged smoothly as he walked forward, "I suppose it's because I don't want you to hurt alone, the way I have for a very long time. Or because when the force showed me what would happen I felt it's despair as if it was my own."   
Anakin couldn't help but shiver, if Aldix was telling the truth then something horrible was going to happen to him. "You don't have to be alone anymore, not with this darkness that threatens to take you over, I won't let the Sith lord take your light away." He...Did Aldix know who the Sith Lord was?

"Do you know who?" Aldix shook his head, strands of dark hair sliding against his face; "I want to find out, I can feel that he is close to you, however, because there is a dark web all over you that speaks of closeness that you have with them." Oh, oh shit. He knew the Sith Lord that some believed were behind Dooku? he shivered as a coldness seeped into his bones.

That could be very bad, that could mean that the Sith Lord could be influencing him if there was a dark web over him as Aldix said, but what if Aldix was the Sith Lord and wanted to get close to him just to see if they were getting close to him and his identity? He would have to get close to this man, play his game to make certain he wasn't the Sith Lord. It would be a dangerous game, one that he really couldn't talk about to anyone because how could he lead anyone into a situation that could get them killed?

"Help me figure out who is the Sith Lord? I...I need help but, I don't think I can ask anyone else." Aldix nodded and lifted a hand, he flinched at the cold skin against his face; "If it keeps you alive, anything." Anakin shivered, a warmth filling his chest. If Aldix meant it then he would be a wonderful friend, maybe even mentor because he couldn't feel the darkness the way Aldix seemed to be able to. "Thank you."

* * *

 

"Anakin, you've been different lately, calmer." He chuckled and glanced at Obi-Wan, his mentor, friend, brother, who actually looked a bit worried. Aldix was right, someone would notice how much calmer he was, and it was interesting. The fire that had always lit his path was now under his power not the other way, he was in charge and his emotions, while not suppressed, were held in his fist.

"I've had a new friend show me a new way to meditate that actually works for me, I guess because I feel so strongly I just needed a different way to meditate than some people, though he said the order's version of meditation works for most people, some people just need a way their brain understands."

Obi-Wan made a face, almost like he couldn't believe the words spilling from someone he'd taught. Obi-Wan had taught him well. "I am glad to hear that is what has changed you, but I still worry." He smiled at his former master, Obi-Wan would forever worry about him. "It's fine Obi-Wan, another step to becoming a better Jedi than I have been."

Obi-Wan nodded, "And this friend is helping you do that?" He was fishing, Obi-Wan would probably check to find out anything he could about Aldix, but that wouldn't do. Because Aldix was grey, using both dark and light aspects of the force and thus the order wouldn't accept him, Obi-Wan wouldn't couldn't accept him.

They reached the Council chambers and stepped in, most of the council were present. This mission whatever it was had to be very important if they were going to send both him and Obi-wan off to do it while the war raged on.

"Learned we have, of a Sith temple," Yoda said softly, oh. Oh, this was extremely important. "Since we've heard rumors that it is an active temple, we want you two to go investigate, There could, in fact, be a Sith temple or just rumor mills but we thought it prudent to send someone to go check," Mace said his face stone, but the force around him swirling with agitation. 


	2. Chapter 2

He grinned up at Aldix, the man rumbled with laughter, "Oh, there is a Sith Temple there. It's full of traps and whatnot, but nothing really important is there, or at least nothing that I found. Admittedly I hadn't explored much of it before giving up on it."

That was good to know, at least they wouldn't waste too much time searching the place. He stretched and Aldix watched him eyes burning with lust. When he and Aldix had first met he'd been married to Padmé, now...Well, she'd told him she couldn't be with him anymore and he agreed. If he wanted love, love that wasn't hindered by duty, love that had seemed to fade over time for her and with his meeting of Aldix change.

Aldix was probably the best thing to happen to him. After the war he would leave the order and stay by Aldix's side, exploring places powerful with the force and learning to harness its power. He was a good Jedi, but all the rules only stifled him, he needed freedom, the freedom he should have gotten when he first became a Jedi.

And if he had the freedom to act without getting in major trouble then all the better for people who he could help. Aldix was something between a bounty hunter and archeologist. That helped him find relics from both the Sith and Jedi, Aldix professed that he wasn't fully grey as he mostly stuck to the light side of the force, but the Council would say he was dark. That he was a Sith himself and that he was only leading others to doom. He didn't believe that for a second.

Aldix kissed him softly; "Where did you go off too?" He hummed and shifted to straddle Aldix's lap; "Thinking about our future. About all the things we could accomplish." Another kiss, a bit rougher than the first, wet and tasting faintly of the tea Aldix favored. A hand sliding into his loose robes, he shuddered; "Aldix, please." The beautiful man smiled wolfishly and nodded; "Bedroom."

He stripped the man down and stared, the long hair flowing around his face, bright green eyes shining with love, a sensual mouth that knew every way to get him to cry out in ecstasy, a thing Padmé had never been able to do.

No, when Aldix stripped him and laid him gently down on the bed. He cherished every breath, every moan, and he caused them. "Mh, another time I would make you beg and cry out so prettily, but tonight we are going to part for a while, I want you to remember me, feel every ache in the morning and turn that wonderful shade of pink you always manage to when you feel your body heat at the mere thought of what I did with you."

Aldix did love to tease, and teasing about pleasure and the way it made him feel was one of Aldix's delights. Admittedly it was getting easier for him to stop turning pink when talking about sex. Aldix was very clear that he would only do things with his consent. Consent was important to Aldix, thus something now he himself was taking to heart. He didn't want to upset Aldix, and if they ever parted for good, however unlikely he would be able to take what Aldix had taught him about consent and safety to his next partner.

Aldix mouthed at his chest, "Come now, I want to make you feel so good that you won't want to get out of bed."

* * *

 

He was sore, it was the good kind of sore though. Aldix had been so sweet, the man was endlessly good to him. The morning they had showered together, Aldix's hands fondling him to another orgasm chasing after the ones he'd had the night before.

He'd never used his mouth on Aldix before but that morning he decided to part with that little gift, Aldix had cried out and kriff if that hadn't made him want to find out what else he could do to get his lover to make those sounds again. He sat down and started the system check, a few moments later he heard footsteps The Force signaling that it was only Obi-Wan walking in. 

"I'm surprised you're here first Anakin." True, he'd been late before, and he still was every once in a while. But, he was far more mature then he'd been only a short while ago.  
"It's important and I woke early anyhow." It wouldn't do good to tell Obi-Wan exactly why he'd woken up early. Aldix did so love waking him up with morning sex, and having the man wake him with his length already buried inside was a thrill he enjoyed every time. Especially the times where Aldix stretched himself and let himself be impaled, Aldix's moans waking him up, the heat around him pulling him further in.

Obi-Wan nodded; "I see. I also see you woke on the wrong side of the bed as well." He chuckled; "Nah, I'm just not a morning person like you." Or Aldix, but Aldix had said he'd lived on a world as a child that had a different time schedule than Coruscant and that caused him to wake up early. "We are all set up to go now though, I figured that the sooner we check on this supposed temple the sooner we can get back to our men."  
Obi-Wan nodded, he disliked leaving the 212th just as much as he disliked leaving the 501st, but he knew both Rex and Cody could handle themselves. Their men were good, they would survive anything thrown at them.


	3. Chapter 3

He moaned softly as I buried my length into his body, I let out a hiss as he pushed me further inside, "Please, I need you." Those words alone drove me further, he was such a beautiful little Jedi, mine alone to defile. "All Mine." Anakin nodded, his pupils dilated. If his former wife had understood why he had let her leave him so easily she'd have no doubt flown into a rage.

A choked cry echoed across the room, Obi-wan was struggling to break the force hold on him, that pressed him against the wall, forcing him to watch what I was doing to Anakin. He struggled so desperately, he had no idea that Anakin and I had agreed that while we might part, there could be any number of reasons for me to come to his aid. I had warned him of some of the aspects of the traps here, he'd accidentally set one off while protecting his former master from another trap that had almost killed the man.

So this was Obi-Wan's fault for Anakin getting this way, so needy in a way he never was, only when I teased him too far and he needed me to fuck his brains out. It was too late to stop the process other than giving Anakin my cock, showing Obi-Wan this was the last thing I wanted to do but the force had plans apparently. It was the temple no doubt, it wanted to crumble Obi-Wan's resistance to the dark.

And Force above he'd make a beautiful Sith, all those shimmering gold strands of Force that wove around him shattered and darkened to burnished bronze, eyes flashing gold with superiority and unsuppressed emotions...  
Though, I was lost on Anakin. Anakin my darling, the other half of me. Anakin was mine and his former master could do nothing about it because while Anakin was mine I was his. Not that he even realized that Obi-Wan was even in the room, of course that meant that he wouldn't hold back his voice or his demands, if he wanted me to do more to him I would, of course, I might be a bit shy about it given I didn't want to share this side of Anakin with anyone.

Once he became aware of Obi-wan, however, he might want to act on a desire I was very aware of, even though we really hadn't talked about it much. he wanted Obi-Wan, at least wanted him withering much the same as Anakin himself was right now. I pressed down gently on his wrist and kissed him as I pumped inside of him. As he came I felt the force snap around us, Anakin drifting straight to sleep. I glanced at Obi-Wan, tears were streaming down his face.

"What have you done?" His voice was thick with emotions, of sorrow and grief. No doubt he thought I'd just raped Anakin, he didn't know about me, didn't know that both I and Anakin had agreed that we didn't want to tell anyone about our relationship just yet. Not till the war was over and he was leaving.  
I think it was more of a way to save himself the grief of seeing those he cared about judging him because I was as much of the dark as I was the light.

"I simply came because Anakin set off one of the traps, he realized it as soon as it hit him... He didn't want to die or force you to do something you didn't want to do, or couldn't do." Not that Obi-Wan couldn't have fripped him, he could have but emotions might have stopped him from doing so.  
"What are you talking about?" Obi-Wan seemed truly confused, He hadn't even realized Anakin had tripped a trap? "When you accidentally set off a pit trap, there was another trap nearby that Anakin while saving you trip himself. It forced him into this rather lustful state, it's why I came here. I knew you couldn't help him with the effects of the trap."

Obi-Wan's mouth fell open and he quickly shut it. "You've...That doesn't make sense!" I blinked and chuckled when I realized what he meant. "You mean his former wife? They broke it off quite a while ago." Obi-Wan shut his eyes tightly, what exactly was going on in that head of his?

Anakin let out a sigh as he woke from the forced slumber he'd gone into after he came, I smiled gently at him. Obi-Wan lurking nearby, after everything I told him he'd wanted answers from Anakin and wouldn't say a word to me otherwise.  
Made sense, I was a new person in Anakin's life to him and he was very protective of Anakin. Hell, he'd practically raised Anakin after all considered him to be a brother. Why wouldn't he be worried about me being so close to someone he loved?

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan said, and Anakin's eyes grew wide. "Kriff. That really happened didn't it." I snorted; "Yes love, that really happened." He groaned and covered his face. "I am never stepping foot into another Sith temple for the rest of my life if I can help it."  
I doubted that would be possible considering I studied them and since he was coming with me after the war was over he'd come into them just to make sure I was safe.

"Anakin...Aldix told me some things about you that I didn't know." Anakin cringed. "Like the fact I'm in love with him?" Obi-Wan frowned; "Not in so little words yes." Not really, I'd only stated we'd fucked.  
"Well, I. Padme and I agreed that we weren't doing so well and we split up. Around that time I met Aldix, we started off as well. I didn't trust him at first, but slowly we became friends, and then lovers. I don't expect you to understand but, Aldix means a lot to me." Obi-wan let out a calming breath.

"Anakin, you're a Jedi. You're not supposed to form attachments." That irked me; "Like you haven't?" Obi-Wan glared at me and I smirked right back. "Alright, attachments were made and damned it all, I'm not going to listen to you about the rules of attachment since you yourself can't keep them. I'm not a perfect Jedi, I'm more a grey Jedi than anything. That's allowed, even if it's frowned on. So that's that." Anakin said quickly, probably just to keep Obi-wan from making a comment or two in my direction. 

Obi-Wan looked like he wanted to say something about that but Anakin was getting up and dusting off his robes. "Besides there's nothing you can say that will make me stop loving Aldix." 


End file.
